Big Wave Beach - Day 28
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 28 (Chinese version). Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 5 plants |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 27 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 29}} Difficulty *The first flag is relatively easy, but later a low tide will appear during the second wave consisting of Imp Mermaid Zombies and an Octo Zombie, alongside a Deep Sea Gargantuar that appears during the final wave in a Low Tide. Along with Fisherman Zombies and Buckethead Zombies in the final wave, they will easily destroy many plants, causing the loss of the level. A Surfer Zombie reaching land can destroy plants with its surfboard. *Infi-nut will be very effective in this level due to its Plant Food effect, the force field. It can not only stop the Fisherman Zombies, but also help to protect all the plants behind it from being eaten or crushed. Furthermore, its force field can take many hits from Deep Sea Gargantuar. *Snapdragon and Magnifying Grass are very helpful in this level due to their cheap sun cost. *It is best not to plant many Lily Pads, especially if they are placed closer to the right. It's a good strategy to have very few rows, as losing both a plant and it's Lily Pad means that only three more plants can be lost. *Banana Launcher or Missile Toe is recommended in order to defeat Deep Sea Gargantuars, Octo Zombies, Surfer Zombies, and Fishermen Zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie5 = |note5 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie6 = |note6 = Water reaches 5th column; 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = |note7 = Water reaches 6th column |zombie8 = 3 |note8 = Water reaches 5th column; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 5 1 2 3 4 1 5 |note9 = Water reaches 4th column; first flag |zombie10 = 2 3 3 4 |note10 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie11 = 3 |note11 = Water reaches 2nd column |zombie12 = 1 4 |zombie13 = 1 |note13 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 2 4 |note14 = Water reaches 8th column; Low Tide! |ambush14 = |zombie15 = 3 4 5 3 4 1 2 5 1 |note15 = Water reaches 6th column |zombie16 = 3 2 4 3 3 |note16 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie17 = 2 3 4 1 5 |note17 = Water reaches 2nd column; 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie18 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note18 = Water reaches 8th column; Low Tide!; final flag |ambush18 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Lily Pad **Snapdragon **Infi-nut **Banana Launcher **Coconut Cannon **Tall-nut *Plant at least seven Twin Sunflowers. When you have enough sun, plant a Snapdragon to destroy the first zombies. It is advised to plant four of them in the fourth column. *Plant an Infi-nut in the fourth column. Use Plant Food on it if you have collected one. *Try to save sun to plant two Coconut Cannons and three Banana Launchers, more would be great. *Be ready. When you see an Octo Zombie or Fisherman Zombie, quickly use Banana Launchers. *When you notice any zombies are eating the force field, quickly feed Plant Food to the Infi-nut again to repair it. *If you are almost to the final wave, you must save at least two Plant Food to be ready. *When the final wave comes, quickly destroy the Deep Sea Gargantuar using three Banana Launchers and Coconut Cannons. Then, quickly feed Plant Food to a Banana Launcher to destroy the rest of the zombies on the lawn. *Ignore the Fishermen Zombies and try to defeat the Octo Zombies as fast as you can if your force field is not destroyed. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Magnifying Grass **Pea Pod **Lily Pad **Snapdragon **Infi-nut **Cherry Bomb *Plant five Twin Sunflowers. Kill the first zombies with Magnifying Grasses. You have to react fast or else the zombies might eat a Lily Pad, especially if they are on the first or fifth lane. *Once Coneheads start appearing, plant four Snapdragons in the fourth column. When you receive a Plant Food, plant an Infi-nut on the last remaining spot in the fourth column and use Plant Food on it to protect your plants from Fisherman Zombies. *Once Bucketheads start appearing, plant Pea Pods to deal with them. Make sure there is a Pea Pod with at least three heads in each lane before the first low tide. *Be ready. Upon seeing Surfer Zombies, kill them quickly with Magnifying Grasses before they reach your plants. *In the low tide, use a Cherry Bomb to quickly eliminate the Octo Zombie and other zombies before they destroy the shield. *In the final wave, kill the Gargantuar fast using Cherry Bombs and/or Mower Launch. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Cherry Bomb **Sun-shroom **Magnifying Grass **Infi-nut **Banana Launcher **Lily Pad *Plant five Sun-shrooms at second column and when the first zombie comes, DO NOT kill it right away, when the zombies come close to your Lily Pads, use Magnifying Grass at first column to kill it. Now you should plant a whole column of Magnifying Grasses. *On the third column, leave three spaces to plant three Banana Launchers and on the fourth column, leave one space to plant an Infi-nut, then fill the rest with Sun-shrooms (do not put any plants on the right side of the Infi-nut other than Cherry Bomb). *If you have enough sun, you can plant Banana Launchers. When Surfer Zombies come, use Magnifying Grass right away. *Once you have a Plant Food, do not use right away until the first wave comes. *When the first wave comes, use Plant Food on the Infi-nut and kill dangerous zombies like Surfer Zombies and Octo Zombies right away, otherwise they will destroy your defenses easily. You can also use Banana Launchers to kill the high-toughness zombies and Fisherman Zombies. *When the Low Tide ambush comes, use Cherry Bomb to kill the Octo Zombie and other zombies (use Cherry Bomb at second row or fourth row is recommended) then use the same strategy before Low Tide appears. If your Infi-nut's force field is weak feed it Plant Food again (you need to have at least two Banana Launchers ready to use before the final wave). *At the final wave, use Cherry Bomb and two Banana Launchers to kill the Deep Sea Gargantuar before it throws Imp Mermaid Zombie and kill the rest of the zombies. Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Infi-nut **Magnifying Grass **Lily Pad *Plant Twin Sunflowers on the first and second column. *Do not forget to place a Lily Pad below plants to the right of the tideline. *Whenever a zombie comes, make sure there is a Magnifying Grass on the third column of its row. Wait for the zombie until it is near a plant (in this case, a Lily Pad, an Infi-nut, or Magnifying Grass itself), then kill it using Magnifying Grass. An exception for this is that when the Deep Sea Gargantuar comes, kill it immediately. *Plant Infi-nuts on the fourth column as much as possible. When a Snorkel Zombie comes, make sure there is already an Infi-nut on the fourth column of its lane. Also, use Plant Food on the Infi-nut to make a shield. This prevents Fisherman Zombies from pulling your plants, making it no longer a threat. You can then leave it there, and it will die on its own, because it will be the only zombie on the screen at the end of the game. Whenever Infi-nut's shield is about to die, use Plant Food on the Infi-nut. There is a gallery for this strategy. See Big Wave Beach - Day 28/Gallery. Strategy 5 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Gold Bloom **Imitater Gold Bloom **Sun-shroom **Lily Pad **Coconut Cannon **Starfruit (or you can try replacing it for Rotobaga) **Grapeshot **Infi-nut *Start using Gold Bloom and imitate it. You will lose two plants, but there will not be problems if the remaining goes well. You will get about 750 suns at once. *On the first column, fill every space with Sun-shrooms, and on the next column, put a Coconut Cannon on the extreme right and use the remaining of the sun for Starfruits and Lily Pads. Remember, only fill two columns behind the tide line with them to avoid being caught by the low tide. *When the very first wave zombies comes, kill them and plant more Lily Pads and Starfruits. On the third column, plant an Infi-nut and a Lily Pad. Also, make sure you placed them in the same row as the Coconut Cannon, otherwise the Surfer Zombies can impale the Infi-nut and Lily Pad, and you will be done for. *In the column to the right of barrier of the Infi-nut, everything must be filled with Lily Pads and Starfruits. As fast as you can, use Plant Food on Infi-nut. Kill the incoming zombies and reinforce Infi-nut's barrier when you see it is getting weaker. Do not forget to use Coconut Cannon as well to destroy the zombies and protect your Infi-nut from the Surfer Zombies before they reach your Infi-nut, otherwise, when they are defeated, their surfing board will destroy your Infi-nut instantly. When the first "Low Tide!" comes, use Grapeshot in the thick of the ambush to quickly get rid them without losing any other plant. At this point, you will have two plants left to lose. *When the Final Wave comes, use Plant Food on the Coconut Cannon to push back the Deep Sea Gargantuar if you do not have more plants to lose, or if you have, use Grapeshot on it to kill it as fast as possible, before it can destroy your plants. Make sure Infi-nut's barrier survives until the end. Gallery Walkthrough How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 28's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants